


Meme Ficlet: Head

by greywash



Series: Meme Ficlets (Spring 2012... and onward) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Meme ficlet, archived off Tumblr; unbeta'ed and un-Britpicked.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Anonymous requested</strong>: For your fun game because always porn!! One gives Seven head. How welcome is it? Are there snuggles afterwards?</p>
<p>
  <strong>1. Moriarty<br/></strong>
  <strong>7. Mycroft</strong>
</p>
<p>(Not porn, sadly. [...sadly?])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Ficlet: Head

Mycroft sighs and pinches at the bridge of his nose.

Beside him, Anthea coughs discreetly. "Would you like me to dispose of that, sir?" she asks.

"This really is getting rather tiresome," he says, then sighs again and shakes his head. "Oh, well, nothing else to be done. Would you, my dear? I'm meeting the Prime Minister for lunch."

"Of course," she says, closing the box quickly and then whisking it away. "If I might ask, though—the wrapping paper—"

"It's my birthday," Mycroft says, and then rubs at his jaw and looks up at her glumly. "Sherlock told him. He thinks the entire situation is hilarious, and you know how John encourages him."

"Ah," she says. "And it's—I don't mean to pry, but—"

"Well, last year, Mr. Moriarty sent me a heart," Mycroft explains, "and then Sherlock— _damn_ him—had to go and tell him I was far more attracted to brains than sentiment..."


End file.
